LPS: Shipwrecked
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: When Blythe and the pets have to move away from eachother, they go on an adventure of a lifetime. Rated T just in case for violence. Shippings in it include Sepper, Zussell and Vinka. This was requested by OhXUnikittyandBlytheFan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty late I guess! This was requested by OhXUnikittyandBlytheFan. Enjoy!**

Blythe Baxter sighed as she entered the Littlest Pet Shop after school. Her heart felt like it was smashed into a million pieces. Hot tears were flooding Blythe's cyan eyes, and the 17-year old teenager tried her best to hold them back. "Why the long face?" asked Mrs. Twombly from the cashier's desk. "Nothing, Mrs. Twombly," said Blythe, turning her head away to hide her tears from the old woman. Mrs. Twombly could hear the young girl sniff. "Oh, Blythe, if there's something wrong, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me!" Blythe kept her face hidden away from Twombly. "Leave me alone," said Blythe, her voice cracked. She sniffed deeply as hot tears started streaming down Blythe's cheeks.

"Blythe, don't be shy! I can tell something's wrong. Please, won't you tell me what's the matter?" asked Twombly, feeling pity for Blythe. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Blythe. She ran upstairs to her flat and unlocked the door with her keys. Then she ran to her room, sat up on her bed and buried her face in her knees. She cried, cried, cried and cried. She felt the most sadness she had ever felt in her entire life. She cried so much she got a headache and her face became red some time later.

Finally, when Blythe finished crying, she could hear the shades of the dumbwaiter open. She looked at it, and saw the seven pets from the Littlest Pet Shop Daycamp: Russell, Sunil, Pepper, Penny, Zoe, Minka and Vinnie. "Blythe, why didn't you come to the daycamp after school?" asked Russell, hopping out of the dumbwaiter and jumping up on Blythe's bed. "And why do you look so sad?" Blythe stared down at the little hedgehog. "I-It's a long story," said Blythe. She tried to swallow the huge lump in her throat. Russell stared up at Blythe, his lime-green eyes widening while the responisble hedgehog made a sad puppy-dog face.

"Ugh, the sad puppy-dog face always gets me," muttered Blythe. "Well, I guess I could tell you." The rest of the pets hopped out of the dumbwaiter and listened to Blythe. "Y-You're probably not gonna believe this, but... my-my dad lost his job, so... m-me and dad have to-to..." All of a sudden, Blythe burst into tears again. Russell patted her arm. "Oh, Blythe, it's okay. Just because your dad lost his job doesn't mean you have to cry about it!" Blythe wiped her nose and looked down at Russell. "That's not why I'm sad," she said. "S-Since my dad lost his job, m-me and him have to move back to the suburban town we used to live in!" Everybody gasped.

The pets of the Littlest Pet Shop daycamp could hardly believe their ears when they heard this piece of news. The LPS pets loved Blythe more than any other human in the world, in fact they loved her more than their owners. The pets were sad enough when Blythe had to got to FUN for the summer - they knew they couldn't lose Blythe again. "Oh, Blythe, that can't be true!" said Zoe, a frightful look in the diva dog's eyes. "Sadly, it is," said Blythe. "And that's not even the worst part! The worst part is that your owners have lost their jobs, too, so they have to move to seperate cities and countries and you guys will never see eachother again!" Everybody gasped.

Penny Ling sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. "Oh no, don't cry, Penny Ling," said Russell. Everybody knew how Penny was sensitive to most things, and when she got really upset she'd cry a river. Literally.

When Penny started to whimper, Sunil quickly got out a purple umbrella to shield himself from Penny Ling's tears. But Penny's crying was much worse.

It flooded Blythe's entire room, and everybody was practically swimming in Penny Ling's tears. Finally, when she finished crying the tears dried out and everybody was coughing and gasping for breath.

"Blythe, that's terrible!" cried Penny Ling. "I don't want to be seperated from my best friends! I'll never be able to go to Littlest Pet Shop again!"

"Yes, and I don't know if I'll ever meet a skunk as pretty and funny as Pepper if I should move away," said Sunil. "WAIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!" Sunil quickly placed a paw over his mouth but it was too late. Pepper giggled.

In the meanwhile Russell stared at Zoe. _I never even got to tell her,_ he thought. He sighed to himself.

"Russell, you and your owner are scheduled to leave for Toronto, Canada, Zoe, you are going to Minessota, Pepper, you're going to Texas, Sunil, you're going to New Delhi, India, Vinnie, you're going to Florida, Minka, you're going to Rio, Brazil, and Penny, you're going to Shanghai, China. And all of you are going to these countries and cities next Tuesday, and you can never come back to New York (in my headcanon Littlest Pet Shop takes place in New York) again," said Blythe. "And I've sent letters to your owners in the mail that will include more information." "C-Can we at least visit eachother?" asked Vinnie, with pleading, giant lilac eyes. "Like, for example, if I wanted to go visit Minka, then I would go visit her?"

Blythe sighed. "Sadly, you can't," said Blythe. "Fisher Biskit said so." "FISHER BISKIT?!" cried all the pets in unison. "Yeah, Fisher Biskit," said Blythe. "He convinced your owners' bosses to fire them. It's the same thing with my dad's boss, too."

"Blythe, we are going to do whatever it takes to stay in Downtown City!" growled Zoe. "How are you going to do that?" asked Blythe. "Well, we could terrorize the Biskits so they will not make us move to other places!" yipped Zoe. Everybody stared at her. "What?" the purple dog asked. "Um, anyways," said Blythe, "If we don't want to be seperated from eachother for the rest of our lives, we need to think of a plan!" "Leave that to me," said Russell, stepping forward. "After all, I _am_ the most mature pet here, not to mention the smartest. I'll think of a plan..." "Hmph, sure thing, Mr. Braggy-Pants," huffed Pepper. Russell went to a quiet corner of Blythe's room to think for a while.

After 5 minutes, Russell exclaimed, "I've got it!" "What is it, Russell?" asked Blythe, turning to the hedgehog.

"We can go on a ship, get shipwrecked, and survive on an island and NOT be seperated!" Everybody simply stared at Russell. "What?" he asked. "Russell, have you lost your MIND?!" cried Pepper. "What, it was the only good thing I could think of!" whined Russell. "You know what, I'm starting to think Zoe's plan makes more sense than yours!" said the angry skunk. "Well, my owner's grandson went on the Xbox One and was playing Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition. And Lara Croft is having way more dangerous, fun adventures than we are! I mean, don't you wish you could have a _real, actual_ adventure that we'll _never_ forget?" Everybody thought about it. "Well, I suppose Russell has a point," said Penny. "But that game is very scary. I mean, wolves try to kill Lara, a bunch of henchmen try to kill her too, and she has to use scary weapens like fire bows and guns to survive!"

"And besides, where would we even find a ship?" asked Blythe. Russell thought about this statement. "Hmm... Well, there's a ship that's going to Australia called the _Mary Lou_. And it says on the weather forecast that it's gonna rain tonight from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM in and around Australia, when the ship will leave!" "Russell, this is just gonna be a suicide mission!" snapped Blythe. "We'll drown in the sea!" "Blythe, if we can't go together, I'll go by myself!" "Russell, you wouldn't _dare_!" cried Blythe.

All of a sudden, Russell had an idea. He decided to use Sunil's hypnotizing trick that he'd taught him just last month. Then, he would grab something and knock out them all.

"Well, I would probably dare to do it, Blythe. Maybe I could dare it now... or later... or in the past..." At first, they got confused, but then their eyes widened and their mouths closed. They were hypnotized. Russell looked around for something to knock them out with. He thought about using Pepper's spray to knock them out but he figured it wouldn't work on them since they were hypnotized. Then, he found a large fetching stick, and jabbed them all in the head with it and they all fell to the floor, knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while! XD**

Blythe was not completely knocked out now. Several hours had passed since she was knocked out so she felt ready to open her eyes now. Blythe's entire world was black but she could feel herself bobbing up and down, _all on her own._ Finally, Blythe opened her eyes. She was on a ship! And the rest of the pets surrounded her, knocked out like Blythe was knocked out. _What the huh?_ Why was Blythe, along with the rest of the pets, on a ship? The last thing she remembered was Russell arguing with her. _Oh no, Russell couldn't have!_ Blythe quickly counted the pets. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... Huh?_ Where was Russell?

Pepper was the first to wake up amongst the pets. "Huh... Where am I...?" The rest of the pets also started to blink into consciousness. Everybody, of course, were questioning how they got here and where they are. "Um, can someone please explain to me why we're in the middle of the ocean?" asked Zoe, seeming nervous. "My coat will get soaked with seawater!" "Guys, everyone calm down!" said Blythe, finally managing to catch the pets' attention.

"Now, where is Russell?" asked Blythe, looking around for the little hedgehog along with everyone else. "Blythe, he is there!" called Sunil, pointing to a particular orange hedgehog with lime-green eyes. Rain started to patter down on the ship and then, a loud thunderclap cut the sky, with visible lightning that pierced through the ocean. A storm was coming.

"RUSSELL!" cried Blythe, putting her hands next to her mouth so he could hear her better. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Russell calmly turned around and smiled. "Why, hello, Blythe!" said the hedgehog. "We're on the Mary Lou!"

Blythe's eyes widened. Russell was true to his word. "WHAT!" cried Blythe.

"Well, I managed to board the ship and managed to buy eight tickets for us all when a stranger gave me alot of money. 300 Australian dollars! Now that's alot of money, don't you think?"

"RUSSELL, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM!" cried Blythe, ignoring Russell's words. "Of course we are," said Russell. "I mean, we can clearly see that it's raining and there's lightning and thunder."

All of a sudden, the ship began to tilt. This caused Russell to slide at the edge of the ship! Luckily, a "fence" was covering it, so Russell didn't fall into the ocean. It also caused the rest of the pets and Blythe to slide into the edge of the ship as well. But the ship began to tilt even more, and Blythe, Russell, Minka, Sunil, Penny, Pepper, and Vinnie all fell into the ocean with a _splash_.

Blythe managed to swim up, however, causing her head, neck and shoulders to be above the ocean's surface, luckily. Also, since Vinnie was a reptile, he knew how to swim and managed to swim over to Blythe. Since it was nighttime, the waters were cold so Vinnie was freezing. Blythe knew she had to get the other pets before they all caught hypothermia. Russell managed to doggy-paddle over to Blythe. Sunil and Penny also got there.

"Wait a second..." said Blythe. "Not everyone is here!" "Zoe's still in the ocean!" cried Russell. "Russell, I promise we'll get to her!" said Blythe, trying to calm down the hedgehog. "After all, Zoe's a dog, and dogs know how to swim. I'm sure she'll get to us sometime!"

"But Zoe's still out there!" said Russell, obviously determined to save his crush from drowning in the depths of the ocean. "I gotta save her!" "RUSSELL, WAIT-!" cried Blythe, reaching out for Russell. But it was too late. Russell had dived into the ocean, and would save Zoe even if it cost him his life.

After some time searching in the ocean for Russell's beloved princess, Zoe Trent, he was about to quickly swim to the surface of the ocean to catch his breath, when he spotted her. There Zoe was, drowning.

Russell, thinking fast, swam to Zoe as fast as he could, grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up to the surface. Zoe's signature barret slipped off her head, and sunk all the way down to the midnight zone of the ocean.

Russell quickly swam back to Blythe and his friends. Zoe was still unconscious, but at least she was safe. "You saved her!" said Blythe. "Of course I did," said Russell. "I mean, we're best friends! I couldn't let her drown like that." Vinnie, seeing how Russell could do a courageous act like that, decided he better go down to the deep to find _his_ love, Minka. Without another word, Vinnie jumped into the ocean.

Five minutes after searching, Vinnie found Minka and saved her. All the pets cheered. And finally, Sunil decided to go rescue Pepper. Pepper, Zoe, and Minka were unconscious but at least they were all safe. Finally, however, Blythe got tired of staying at the surface of the water and decided to rest by floating on her back, but even that made her tired. So Blythe let herself sink. By the time Blythe's head was under the water, her world had already blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**LPS: Shipwrecked Chapter 3**

Blythe woke up with a start. She quickly looked around. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she figured she was not dead. She thought for sure she had drowned last night. _Maybe the ocean currents managed to drag me over to this...island?_ Blythe could feel herself on the sand. She quickly got up and wiped the sand off her pants. She could hear seagull cries and the sound of the ocean water lapping onto the sand of the island. Blythe breathed in the fresh, yet salty, beach air. _Wait a second... where are the pets?!_ Blythe would've been so sad she probably would've died if the pets had drowned.

Luckily, she found their knocked out bodies laying on the sand. Blythe decided she would find food first, since she didn't want to starve to death. She wandered into the leafy forest that was inside the island, and it was bursting with fauna. There seemed to be no inhabitants on the island, though.

Blythe knew she would have to _hunt_ animals if she wanted to find food. Blythe gasped to herself at the thought. There was no way Blythe would ever kill an animal, or even injure one on purpose. Animals were Blythe's life, her number one passion after fashion. Blythe would never even eat an animal, as she was a vegetarian. She loved animals too much.

 _I guess I'll just have to rely on the possible fruit and vegetables I'll find on this island. It doesn't seem like this island gives any fresh water, though,_ thought Blythe. She looked around and finally found a huge, delicious pok-pok fruit (also known as a cape gooseberry) growing on a huge pok-pok tree. That tree was also the biggest on the island.

Blythe beamed and plucked the fruit. She certainly never tried a pok-pok fruit but she wanted to.

Blythe walked back to the sandy edge of the island, eating the fruit. It tasted really good, much to her surprise. Pepper woke up first amongst the pets. "Uh... Where am I..." she groaned. The rest of the pets started to wake up as well, also wondering how they got on the island. "Guys, guys, guys.. calm down!" said Blythe. All the pets silenced and switched their attention to Blythe.

"Listen, we're on an island, I don't know which one, and we're going to have to try to survive here. Luckily, I found some delicious pok-pok fruits growing on a pok-pok tree, for the herbivorous and omnivorous pets. As for the carnivorous pets, there may be some animals here in this island but I haven't encountered any... yet."

All the pets decided they'd explore the island for a little bit. Minka ate some of the pok-pok fruits on the pok-pok tree and Vinnie ate some flies he found flying in the jungle. Sunil found a few cobras, and killed them and ate them. Sunil seriously hated cobras. Pepper ate some berries she found from a bush and a few dead mice she found, and poor Zoe was wondering where her barret was.

"Oh my, where's my barret?" moaned Zoe in despair. "Don't worry, Zoe, all that matters is that you're safe," comforted Russell. Zoe smiled sweetly. "Oh, Russell, the one thing I love about you is how you always manage to comfort me when I feel uneasy," she said, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Russell smiled really big and giggled awkwardly and his face turned really red. Sunil, in the meanwhile, found a large volcano at the end of the island that contained cool, potable water (meaning it is suitable for drinking).

That night, Blythe and the pets got some sticks and put them into a pile and created a fire. They didn't want to freeze in the night. They also ate pok-pok fruit and sang campfire songs. Finally, they got some large palm leaves that Minka had plucked from some palm trees to use as blankets. They had to use large, flat rocks as pillows and the island sand as a bed, with the moon as their only nightlight. However, the pets couldn't sleep due to uncomfort and fear because they had not slept outside for so long and weren't used to living in the wild now. They also worried wild animals would kill them in the night, so Blythe had to calm them all down by singing a lullaby:

 _Lay down your head_

 _And I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years_

 _Of loo-lee-ly-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep_

 _And I'll sing you to morrow_

 _Bless you with love_

 _For the road that you go_

 _May you sail fair_

 _To the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls_

 _At your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never_

 _To banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness_

 _In all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels_

 _To watch over you_

 _To guard you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Loo-lee-ly-lay_

 _May you bring love_

 _And may you bring happiness_

 _Be loved in return_

 _To the end of your days_

 _Now fall off to sleep_

 _I'm not meaning to keep you_

 _I'll just sit for awhile_

 _And sing_

 _Loo-lee-ly-lay_

 _May there always be angels_

 _To watch over you_

 _To guard you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Loo-lee-ly-lay_

 _Loo-lee-ly-lay_

Blythe's sweet and melodious voice had all the pets calm and dreaming by the time Blythe had finished singing.

 **Well, did you like this chapter? I know I certainly did! Oh, and by the way, the lullaby Blythe sings to get the pets to sleep is called Sleepsong by Secret Garden. Toodles, and remember: kitties and doggies are AWESOME! :)**


End file.
